A Dragon Abroad
A Dragon Abroad, by Astrodragon, is the second story with Morgana (Dragonsfyre) as the main character. It was published in two parts, on 2017-05-12 and 2017-08-04. It runs from 2016-09-06 to 2016-09-16. It follows Blood Sisters and The Big Apple comes with Calamari, runs concurrently with I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore and is followed by Like a Candle in the Wind. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-05-12. 2016-09-06 Morgana gets to school on the bus from Dunwich. She notices that the stone gargoyles seem to have that weird blue-purple color that she absolutely refuses to even think of calling octarene. She learns about the Poe secret, including that her companions are changelings, during the gallery tour. Then Security huffs and puffs at the group that had gotten into trouble in New York for a while. Then she has the Poe “what’s your story” show-and-tell. Then she decides to miss the movie because of the timezone change. She shows Bianca her scars first and gets some reassurance that they won’t cause any problems with the rest of the girls. 2016-09-07 Morgana’s power testing goes erratically. She comes close to overloading the force-field generators that protected the experimenters when they tried to get her to push her fire ability. Then the magic tests turn up a difficulty with the way she draws energy from the plane of fire: the essence component isn’t completely compatible with her normal essence or her storage ability (her “well”), causing problems in her dragon form. 2016-09-08 Morgana goes shopping for her school necessities; she picks up Bianca’s as well since Bianca is in Powers testing. She seems to pick up a couple of detractors, one of whom is named Hermione. She’s joined by Tanya and Vic. 2016-09-10 Brita decides to make an example of Morgana to keep the changelings away from the Amazons. Eurydice revises the plan so it will actually work and keep them out of trouble: the beatdown will be administered by Kammie Ovallette. Later, at the picnic, someone gives Morgana a message from Brita for a private meeting. The message leads to an attempted beating. Erica, Tanya, Laura and Bianca realize there’s something wrong, so they go to check. They intervene, and then Security finally arrives with Ms. Dennon. Ms. Dennon gets Morgana to Doyle Medical. She gives Kammie two weeks of detention in Hawthorn. Dragonsfyre gets a week of being in Ms. Dennon’s evening brick class. After all of this, Ms. Dennon has dinner with the Imp. They discuss the incident, showing that the teachers are well aware of what the Amazons are up to. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-08-04 2016-09-12 First day of classes. Morgana has Power Theory in first period, Magic Theory in 2nd and Martial Arts in third. Lunch in fourth, French in fifth, Pre-Calculus in sixth and Magic Lab in 7th. In Pre-Calc a couple of boys are betting whether one of them can make her by Halloween. Chained Melody attacks Bianca magically, and bombs out - Glyph is immune to any form of magic using sound. Then it’s the first day of detention in Ms. Dennon’s Brick class. Except that it isn’t a Brick class, it’s for fighters to learn how to fight bricks. 2016-09-13 In Magic Lab, they’re being taught the glyph for light. Morgana discovers she can only get the glyph itself right about one time out of five. That evening, she practices the light glyph, and discovers that the lines she’s drawing have a very small bit of magic in them. 2016-09-14 More magic lab practice. Today’s lesson is the water glyph, which they did in a glass. It’s good practice to learn how much essence to use. 2016-09-15 - - > The Nimue Club in London Magister Olrun discusses a project with Nephandus, to procure the device that the Order of the Red Ba'al had created to get power from one of the elemental planes. - - > Back at Whateley Morgana has to confront Bianca about the rumors. 2016-09-16 In magic lab, Morgana discovers she has an affinity for iron, so that’s what her initial atheme will be. Lillian Dennon and Eldritch discuss a test they want to perform with Morgana with Dr. Bellows. They make a couple of changes to the plan. In Brick class, she spars with Caitlin Bardue, who lets the old Dragonslayer out to teach how outclassed she is; then she pulls a Security shock prod. Morgana freezes and then melts the prod. She passed. Later, she goes for a long soak in one of the hot tubs, and is joined by Vixen. She asks Vixen about Stahlfaust, who says she just hates men and lumps changelings into that category. And she simply ignores anything that doesn’t fit her world-view. Then they talk briefly about Bianca, and finally Vixen invites her to the movie. Afterwards, she talks with Laura about having some earplugs made to protect her from sonic weapons and Chained Melody. Characters *Mutant Mayhem Machine - training team, implicit **Dragonsfyre Morgana - main viewpoint character **Glyph - Bianca - Morgana’s roommate **Cerulea - Laura - Devisor **Invictus - Tanya **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter **Lapin - Tia *Bacon - - guy who looks part warthog (mention) *Maidenclaw - Chessa - side character *Caduceus - Dr. Tennant - Whateley medical staff *Jared Shandy - Powers testing *Janet (Powers Testing) - Powers testing staff *Elyzia Grimes - Ms. Grimes - magic teacher and head of the Magic Department *Hermione - - over entitled twit *La Mage Blanche - - Hermione’s friend *Tidestriker - Vic - another student, Tanya’s friend *Amazons - school group, generally hate men. **Stahlfaust - Brita - one of the Amazons **Eurydice - - another Amazon **Kammie Ovallette - another Amazon - Code name unknown *Wondercute - school group, (mention) *Sergeant Clauser - Whateley security *Fubar - - (mention) *Bella Horton - Mrs. Horton - Poe house mother (mention) *Alfred Bellows - school shrink - handles Dragonfyre’s case *Imp - art teacher *Dragonblade - ? Blackstone (AJ) *Amanda Tolman - Ms. Tolman - BMA instructor *Tatsuo Ito - Ito Sensi, emeritus. BMA instructor *Miss Omega - girl in BMA *Penny Dreadful - one scene, non-speaking *Chained Melody - *Drop Bear - - shifts into bear form. In Denton’s not-quite-a-brick class *Toby - another student in Denton’s brick class *Magister Olrun *Nephandus *Vanity Girl - Vanessa Barton - Jake Barton’s wife, retired super-heroine *White Snake - - in Magic lab *Red - - in Magic Lab. Avoids cold iron. *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Range supervisor, etc. *Vixen - - another Poe resident *Backtrack - Bailey - Laura’s roommate Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Astrodragon